


So Damn Smooth

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, College Student Stiles, Drunk Stiles, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Stiles gets taken home by a designated driver. But not in the way he expects.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ninth prompt on [ this post ](http://vaultboyahegao.tumblr.com/post/139941697703/assorted-weirdly-specific-aus). Just a quick, light-hearted little fic!

Stiles is having a good time. He’s having a _really_ good time.

And being the truly wonderful friend he is, he’s gotta make sure Scott is having a good time, too.

“Scotty!” he calls as makes his way across the crowded room, taking the last swallow of, well, whatever he was drinking. He’s pretty sure he drops his cup afterward, but that doesn’t really matter.

“This’s a great party,” he says brightly. Or tries to say. It all ends up a bit slurred, but he’s sure his enthusiasm shines through.

Scott shakes his head even as he smiles sunnily at him, and slings an arm over Stiles’ shoulder to pull him close. “I think you’re about done,” he says firmly. “We’ll get you home.” Then he yells, “ _Derek!_ ” practically in Stiles’ ear.

Stiles’ alcohol-soaked brain vaguely remembers that name, it’s one of Scott’s friends, he thinks. One of several who actually volunteered to be designated drivers for this party, the nerds. And one he hasn’t actually met, yet. He sways a little as he thinks about it, his head dropping down. Staring at the floor, he gets distracted with trying to touch the toes of his red converse to the toes of Scott’s black ones.

When he finally gets them lined up, he makes a loud kissy sound as he bumps their rubber toes against each other. That makes Scott laugh, warm and sweet in his ear.

He wants to smile back at Scott, but his head is suddenly too heavy to pick up, so he just grins at their shoes instead.

“Hey, man,” he hears Scott say. “He’s pretty trashed, could you take him home?”

“Sure,” a new voice says. It must be Derek. “But where—”

“Shit!” Scott shouts then. “They’re going to break that railing!” And then he’s gone.

There’s suddenly no one holding Stiles up, and he finds himself falling forward, the floor beckoning him. Right up until a big, warm hand grabs his arm, hauling him up again. “Come on,” Derek the life-saver says, his voice somehow sounding gruff and friendly at the same time. “Are you good to walk?”

Stiles nods sleepily, chin against his chest, and Derek carefully steers him out of Scott’s place. Stiles watches their feet slowly go down the stairs in sync, then along the sidewalk, until they come to a stop in front of a shiny black car.

“Ooh,” he says woozily. “Nice.”

“Thanks,” Derek says, sounding like he’s trying not to laugh.

Stiles just blinks for a second, but suddenly the passenger door is open, and he’s is being folded inside, Derek’s hands gently cradling his head. Stiles is about to say something, he’s _sure of it_ , but wow, these seats are _really_ comfortable. He sighs and lets his body go boneless, lets his eyes flutter shut.

This is nice, he could totally sleep here.

He feels something pull across his chest, then hears a distinctive clicking sound. Oh, the seat belt. “Safety first,” he slurs happily.

“Yeah,” Derek says, and he’s definitely laughing now.

He hears the door quietly thud shut. Then he must drift off, because the next thing he knows, they’re rumbling along down the road. He pries his eyes open, then tilts his head enough to see the street lamps go by in flashes of light, one after another.

He’s vaguely aware of Derek saying something to him, but he can’t really make it out. His voice is really nice, though. Soothing. Stiles lets the sound of it wash over him, lets his eyes slide shut.

He’s not aware of anything after that.

 

*

 

He wakes up with a dry mouth and an aching head. He’s in an actual bed though, and that’s better than he usually fares after a drunken night. (He’s woken up on the floor more often than he’d like to admit.) He squints a little against the sun streaming in through the blinds, then carefully levers himself up, feeling disoriented.

He’s not a Scott’s house.

Actually, he’s not sure where he is.

His eyes dart around as his brain whirrs, trying to remember what the hell he did last night.

Oh, right. He left with Scott’s friend Derek. That must be where he is now, at Derek’s place.

Holy shit, did he actually _score_ —

His thought is interrupted by an incredibly good-looking guy opening the bedroom door, a little smile on his face. It has to be Derek. His mouth drops open in shock, because damn, Scott definitely did not mention that Derek was _hot_.

“Wow, you are way out of my league,” he says, staring.

Derek laughs, and that’s when Stiles’ hungover brain abruptly realizes that they did not, in fact, have sex. He flushes, ducking his head. “Uh, sorry,” he says.

“It’s fine,” Derek says. “You wouldn’t tell me what your address was last night, so I just brought you here, instead. I tried to ask you if that was okay, but you feel asleep,” he says, sounding apologetic.

Stiles risks looking up. Yeah, Derek is still way too hot. But now he sees that Derek is holding a glass of water, and Stiles feels absurdly grateful when he hands it over.

“So, you thought we had sex?” Derek asks casually, right as Stiles is taking his first sip.

He manages not to choke, but it’s a close thing.

He glares at Derek, takes another careful sip of water. “I mistakenly came to that conclusion, yes.”

“Well, you were _really_ drunk,” Derek says. “Also, I don’t usually have sex with someone I’m not dating.”

Stiles nods. “Sounds reasonable,” he says.

He’s just about to take another drink when he sees Derek open his mouth, so he pauses with the glass halfway to his lips, waiting. He’s learned his lesson.

“So, do you want to go out sometime?” Derek asks, and Stiles fumbles the water so badly he ends up splashing it all over himself.

Then he has to patiently wait for Derek to stop laughing before he can say anything. “Uh, are you serious?” he asks.

“I was,” Derek says with a smirk. “Until I saw that little display.”

“You realized I was just too smooth for you, huh?” Stiles says, grinning.

“Pretty much,” Derek says, managing to keep a straight face. “But I thought I might make us breakfast anyway.”

“Ooh, breakfast,” Stiles says, carefully sitting his nearly-empty water glass on the nightstand. “That sounds like a good first date.”

Derek smiles then, bright and warm. “You know, I think it will be.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr ](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
